


MOTYL 7

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Summary: 这么近，触手可及的距离。托尼死死咬住嘴唇，眼泪混着鲜血从眼角流下。他多想伸手，触摸一下莱万的脸，他多想喊一声，告诉莱万自己就在这里。但是他不能。他不能让莱万看到这样不堪的自己。





	MOTYL 7

……

……

托尼站在树下，抬头看着树枝上的一个茧。一阵风吹过，茧似乎是晃动了一下。

不禁有些担心，它能不能撑过雨季。

巴斯蒂安站在不远处，看着这个强撑着站着的人。心中竟然有一股同情的感觉。

托尼和罗伊斯不一样，托尼从小就在富贵人家长大，那深入骨髓中的自尊和傲气，即使是流落在外的那段日子，亦或者是在波兰时被视作间谍的日子，都没有半分折损。只因那些从了他自己的心。

可这些天，他才来了这里多久？

巴斯蒂安想到刚见到托尼时，那时的托尼像极了他的父亲，那个长相，那个气场，那个眼神……

但巴斯蒂安也知道，就因为托尼太像他的父亲了，才会被克洛泽折磨成这个样子。

克洛泽想要磨光托尼的自尊，磨光他的傲气，甚至，想要他死。

可巴斯蒂安不能让托尼死，原因竟是连他自己都不敢承认。

他怕托尼真的出事了，罗伊斯也会活不下去。

罗伊斯在这里被自己困了这么久，还坚持活着就是因为他还懂害怕，而这个害怕正是支持他活下去的理由。

如今，他已经把托尼当做了朋友，托尼的存在就是给了他希望。

如果托尼出事了，他最后的希望都没了，那他，还怕什么呢……

“有事吗？”托尼早就注意到站在那里的巴斯蒂安，在把那只茧研究的透透彻彻之后才回过头，轻声问到。

巴斯蒂安神色未动，“自然是有事的，不过，现在还早，我们可以聊聊。”

托尼笑了笑，“有什么可聊的。”虽是这么说，可还是直接坐到了草地上。

巴斯蒂安走了过来，也是弯腰坐了下来。

刚刚还说两人要聊一聊，但是谁都没有先开口，

两人就这么坐着。

托尼身体微微后躺，胳膊撑着上身，抬起头看着天上缓缓飘过的云朵。

巴斯蒂安盘腿坐在一边，先是注视着罗伊斯房间的窗户许久，又转过头看着一旁的托尼。

这个曾经高高在上，被爱护的男孩，似乎又回到了从前。

但是，终究是回不去了。

不知过了多久，巴斯蒂安叹了口气，站起身，

“米洛要我带你们过去。”

托尼身体颤了一下，慢慢躺在草地上，“这一会，也不给我吗。”

……

……

一路上，托尼都是转头看着车窗外，头发被吹得向后翘起。他伸出手，手掌一张一合，似乎是想要抓住不断穿梭的气流。

而罗伊斯也不断的转过头观察着托尼，几次想要抬手握住他的手，却还是没有真正碰到。

巴斯蒂安从后视镜看到罗伊斯的样子，皱了皱眉，不知道在想些什么。

巴斯蒂安把托尼带到克洛泽说的那个房间后，就出去了，把罗伊斯带到了另一个地方。

只说让他在那里等着，别的什么都没说。

托尼收在袖子里的手紧紧握住那个物件，站在那里盯着紧闭的房门。

克洛泽推门进来看到面无表情的托尼，恍惚间竟和记忆中的那个身影完美重合，眼神又冷了几分。

“你又想做什么。”托尼的眼神随着克洛泽的移动而移动，手都在不自觉的轻颤。

克洛泽冷笑了一声什么都没说，走到一边拿出一个箱子。

托尼看他向这边走来，再近一点……再近一点……

“想看看这里面是什么吗？”克洛泽站定轻飘飘的说。

“……”没有回答。

克洛泽低头看着手中的箱子，“这还是，你父亲当年，给我的呢……”

说到最后几个字，克洛泽的声音有些颤抖，听不清情绪。

托尼向前一步，抬手似是要打开那个箱子。

突然，他手中多了一把餐刀，刀刃处被磨得锋利无比，紧握住刀柄向着克洛泽的脖颈刺去！

可克洛泽也是经历过大风大浪的，各种危险的情况都遇到过，虽然对托尼的动作感到十分的意外，但还是条件反射地抬起胳膊挡住刀刃。

在刀刃划破克洛泽的胳膊时，托尼就知道自己失败了，抽过餐刀就想往自己的心口戳去。

“砰。”箱子掉在地上，里面的东西散落一地。

克洛泽用流着血的胳膊死死抓着托尼的手，眼中带着诡异的笑意。

——————

“唔！唔！”托尼脚腕被绑住，跪在一个齐腰高的平台上，嘴被堵住，身上被克洛泽强迫着套上一条裙子，身上的伤在此刻又开始作祟，一阵阵的痛楚逐渐消磨掉了他的精力，挣扎的力度越来越小。

克洛泽把托尼的双手绑了起来，又把他的手向上提起挂在上方的这个钩子上。

托尼自己没法把手从钩子上抽下来，只能就这这个姿势角度恶狠狠地盯着克洛泽。

克洛泽手中拿着刚刚的那把餐刀，在托尼眼前晃了晃，随后又用刀尖对准托尼的眼球。

“多漂亮的眼睛啊……”克洛泽轻飘飘地说。

刀尖抵在了托尼的眉角，一阵刺痛，托尼感觉到一股温热的液体流了下来。

忽然克洛泽看了一眼托尼的身后，咧嘴笑了一下，放下餐刀，把托尼转了一圈，让他面对着那面单面镜。

“！”托尼看着镜子另一面推开门的身影，整个人都抖了一下，眼睛震惊的睁到最大，在看到那人往这边看了一眼后，呼吸瞬间停止，甚至连心脏都停跳了一下。

“放心，他看不到你。不过……”克洛泽解开堵住托尼嘴巴的布条，“你声音如果太大了，他还是能听到的。”

托尼看到那人只是瞟了一眼这边，稍微放了一点心，“你要做什么？”托尼颤抖着声音，低声问着克洛泽，里面还夹杂着企求。

“我要你还债。”克洛泽从箱子里拿出一个震动棒，托尼知道他接下来要做什么了。

第一次，托尼终于求了克洛泽。

“求求你……不要，我……求你了”托尼眼睛还是盯着镜子另一面的男人，眼泪模糊了视线，他眨着眼把眼泪挤出来，只想看到男人清晰的脸庞。

克洛泽没有说话，自顾自地继续着动作。

“嗯……！”还没有恢复好的后穴一开始还是有些疼。托尼不舍地低下了头，他不想在这种情况下看着那个男人，他知道一切都没法改变了，只能死死地咬着嘴唇，不发出太大的声音。

但一切还没完，克洛泽靠近托尼，一只手向前捏住他的下巴迫使他抬起头，另一只手打开了插进托尼体内的震动棒的开关。

“唔！嗯……”

嗡嗡的声音从身下传来，不断震动旋转这个震动棒可不管现在的情形，不停地在那里肆意挑拨。

托尼强忍住身后一阵阵的酥麻的感觉，看着那个站在镜子面前的男人。

“lewy……”一声微乎及微的呼唤从托尼口中漏出。

克洛泽看已经差不多了，就转身出了这间房间。看到坐在客厅的巴斯蒂安，克洛泽让他找个人到书房给自己送些药。

巴斯蒂安无奈的摇了摇头，让自己去找人，还要把药送到他的书房，除了罗伊斯还能有谁呢。

托尼呼吸的声音逐渐变粗，侧头咬住胳膊，怕自己发出太大的声响。

上手被向上吊起，挣脱不开，那件随意套在身上的裙子挡住了他的下身，在宽松的裙摆下，一根粗大的震动棒正在他的后穴中肆意作祟。

“唔……”一声低沉的呻吟还是漏了出来。

克洛泽为了让托尼更“享受”这次经历，甚至帮他做了全面的扩张润滑，插在后穴的震动棒虽然体积不小，但并没有给托尼带来很多的痛楚，更是在不停地震动挑逗后，勾起了托尼的感觉，后穴的敏感点被乱动着的震动棒无情捣弄。

一阵阵令人发狂的感觉从后穴直达大脑，托尼颤抖着拼命忍耐，混着鲜血的眼泪流到嘴角。

……

“喜欢他吗？”

……

托尼听到克洛泽的这句话，看着莱万的眼神中多了几分紧张，而这时体内的震动棒又一次捣弄到了他的敏感点，整个人猛的一颤，被撩拨起来的坚硬的阴茎头部蹭到了粗糙的裙子内衬，这一下的刺激让他的腰都软了一下，身子一沉被吊起的手腕勒地更紧了。

这一动托尼没有听到莱万的回答，只看到两人在那说些什么。

过了一会，莱万说要离开了，克洛泽出了屋子，只留下莱万一个人在书房。

托尼看着莱万走到镜子前站定，眼泪再次夺眶而出。

这么近，触手可及的距离。

托尼死死咬住嘴唇，眼泪混着鲜血从眼角流下。

他多想伸手，触摸一下莱万的脸，他多想喊一声，告诉莱万自己就在这里。

但是他不能。

他不能让莱万看到这样不堪的自己。

周围一片安静，只有那震动棒不断发出的嗡嗡声，还有托尼拼命忍住的低声啜泣声。

托尼知道莱万看不到自己，但自己却能清楚地看到他，能看到莱万眼中的疲惫和悲伤，能看到他青黑的眼底，能看到他刮不净的胡茬……

托尼能看到莱万的一切，但也只是能看到……

托尼的阴茎不受控制地硬挺，后穴被折磨了这么久，但他一直在拼命忍耐，可渐渐的，他也忍不住了，逐渐强烈的释放的感觉要把他逼疯了。

托尼看着莱万把罗伊斯困在他的怀里，两人亲昵的动作让托尼呆愣住了。

“唔……啊……”托尼开始颤抖，他坚持不住了，他忍不住想要蜷缩起身子，但也只是把双手勒地更紧更疼。

莱万和罗伊斯贴地更紧了，托尼看到罗伊斯的手指僵硬的扣着自己的衣服。

lewy……在吻他吗……

一阵敲门声响起，两人很快分开，托尼看着莱万伸手勾着罗伊斯的腰，拉门离开。

在莱万关上房门的时候，托尼终于坚持不住，释放了出来。

他看到罗伊斯红着脸，手指轻抚着嘴唇……

放声哭泣。

莱万走后，克洛泽就叫过还在书房发呆的罗伊斯，“马尔科？”

“是？”

克洛泽看着一脸红晕的罗伊斯，“去隔壁，把他放开。”

“什么？”罗伊斯还想问克洛泽什么意思，可对方直接就转身离开了。

来到旁边的房间，一打开门罗伊斯就听到了哭声，转头一看发现是托尼跪在一旁，身上胡乱地套着一件裙子，双手被绑在一起吊了起来。

“托尼！”罗伊斯赶紧过去要把他放开，他抬着托尼的手腕想先把他的手放下来，但是力气不够，只好把脑袋伸过托尼的手臂中，让他搂着自己的脖子，然后再抱着他微抬起上身，才使得托尼的双手松了下来。

罗伊斯听到了那个声音，一只手依旧抱着托尼，另一只手轻轻探到他的身后，动作轻柔地拿出了那个东西，关掉扔到了一边。

“没事了，托尼……没事了……”

托尼绝望的哭声就在耳边，他的胳膊紧紧地抱着罗伊斯。

托尼知道，自己真的，永远都回不去了。

————

第二天晚上。

罗伊斯不相信地又问了一遍，得到的回复还是那句话。

“……为什么？”为什么要让自己去陪那个人一晚？为什么自己会有一种期待的感觉？

“这不是我应该问的。”

“……好，现在就去吗？”罗伊斯眼眸微垂，轻声问。

“是。”

罗伊斯点了点头，“好。”

——————

“不要了……松开……唔……”

托尼跪趴在床上，双手死死抓住床单，铺地整整齐齐的床单被揪得皱在一起，托尼的上身布满红痕，乳头红肿地仿佛要滴出血，他的小腹和双腿之间已经糟糕一片了，一块块的精斑布满腿间。

身后克洛泽粗大的性器还在用力进出，一阵阵啪啪声充满托尼的脑子。

地上到处扔的各种东西，裙子，震动棒，假阴茎，皮鞭……

托尼已经射过几次的阴茎被一根白色的绸子绑住，身后不断涌起的快感使得它肿胀异常，托尼甚至不敢伸手去触碰自己被束缚起来的阴茎。

克洛泽看着伏在自己身下的人，经过自己一下午的调教，他已经不会反抗了，勾了勾嘴角，弯下腰凑到托尼耳边，“马尔科去他那了……”

托尼的身子猛的一僵，神智恢复了一部分，想要说些什么又被克洛泽加快的动作顶的轻声呻吟，说不出一个完整的单词。

“他们说不定正像我们这样呢，你说是不是？”克洛泽继续刺激着托尼，手摸到他肿胀的乳头，手指捏住用力拉扯揉搓。

“不……啊……唔啊……”托尼想要反驳克洛泽的话，可如潮水般的快感直接把他淹没，什么都说不出来。

克洛泽是个好情人，他懂得如何勾起一个人的情欲，懂得如何把一个人操得说不出来话。

而且，他懂得如何去折磨一个人。

——————

发生了变故，罗伊斯从莱万那里回到了克洛泽家中，巴斯蒂安还在这里正准备走，看到失魂落魄地回来的罗伊斯，皱了皱眉，想要过去问他怎么回事，却又忍住了。

罗伊斯坐在床边，看着这个陌生的房间，心里想着的，还是刚刚那个护住了自己的人。

罗伯特，他叫罗伯特……

罗伊斯怔怔地抬起手，手指轻抚过嘴唇，又回想起昨天那个意外的，不算是吻的一个吻，心仿佛都要跳出胸膛了……

“叩叩……”

罗伊斯吓了一跳，起身去开门，“先生？”

看到门口的巴斯蒂安罗伊斯有些惊讶，他还没走？随后又想起来，这里肯定有他的房间，他应该经常在米洛这里留宿。

“嗯，”巴斯蒂安点了点头，直接就迈腿往罗伊斯房间里走，“你怎么回来了？”巴斯蒂安闷闷地说。他当然知道克洛泽让司机把罗伊斯送到莱万那里去的事。

罗伊斯关上门，看巴斯蒂安坐在床边，微微垂下眼眸，“那里出事了。”罗伊斯把刚刚发生的事和巴斯蒂安说了一遍，然后就站在他面前等他的反应。

巴斯蒂安听完沉默了一会儿，也没有太把这件事放在心上，既然莱万今晚没事，那他就不会再有问题，明天自然就有结果了。

“过来。”巴斯蒂安对罗伊斯说。

罗伊斯咽了口口水，没有动，反而是抬起手开始解开自己衬衫的扣子。

巴斯蒂安没有制止他。

罗伊斯没有脱下衬衫，只是解开扣子敞着，跪在巴斯蒂安双腿间，手熟练的解着他的腰带。

巴斯蒂安一只手摩挲着罗伊斯的下巴，手掌托着他的下巴让他抬起头看着自己。

罗伊斯棕绿的眼眸中，好像多了些别的东西。

巴斯蒂安放开了罗伊斯。

罗伊斯张开嘴，含住手中半硬的阴茎。

他的一侧脖子上还有些许的血痕，应该是刚刚沾到的莱万的血，在白皙的皮肤上显得格外刺眼。

巴斯蒂安手掌摸着罗伊斯的头发，随着他脑袋一上一下。

“嗯……”巴斯蒂安突然轻哼了一声，罗伊斯的牙没有收住，轻刮了一下。

“啊……对……先生……对不起……”罗伊斯赶紧吐出他的阴茎，迷蒙着眼睛道歉。

巴斯蒂安的手掌摩挲着罗伊斯的下巴，

“你在想些什么？”巴斯蒂安的声音很轻，不知道是在安抚谁惶恐的心。

“没有……”罗伊斯摇着头，眼神却有些逃避。

巴斯蒂安托着他的下巴，示意他站起来，身子又往床上坐了许多。

罗伊斯了然，当然知道接下来自己该做些什么。他还是穿着那件衬衫，下身却是已经赤裸着了。

面对着巴斯蒂安，抬腿跨坐在他的腿根，一只手伸向身后，握着他坚硬的性器对准自己的后穴，缓缓坐了下去。

太近了。

巴斯蒂安看着近在咫尺的人，他们不是没有这样做过，但是他今天却感觉两人的距离有些太近了。他能清楚的看到罗伊斯因为没有扩张而疼得皱起的眉头，能听到他细微的隐忍的哼声。

又往前凑了一点，巴斯蒂安在他的脖颈处闻到了淡淡的鸢尾花的味道。

“呼……”罗伊斯没有注意到巴斯蒂安的动作，在终于把对方的阴茎全部吞下后，轻呼了一口气，就想要忍着不适开始自己动。

巴斯蒂安一只手捏在罗伊斯的腰侧，按住了他。

罗伊斯也没有想到巴斯蒂安会突然这样，他能清晰地感受到自己体内的肉柱在搏动，为了不让巴斯蒂安忍太久，他也是很努力的在放松自己。他也不想把巴斯蒂安难得的耐心磨光。

在感觉面前的人慢慢放松下来，隐忍的哼声也开始变调，巴斯蒂安才松开了限制他动作的手，自己也随着他的动作往上挺动。

“嗯……啊……啊……”罗伊斯双手挂在巴斯蒂安的肩上，两条腿分开跪坐在他的跨两侧，一下下地抬起自己的屁股，又重重放下。

那根粗大坚硬的性器随着他的动作破开他紧致缠人的甬道，直顶到最里面，被填满的感觉简直让他忘记了呼吸，张着嘴发出一声声撩人淫荡的呻吟。

巴斯蒂安的手摸到罗伊斯的后背，顺着他的腰线来回划弄。阴茎被紧紧包裹着，随着罗伊斯每一次地抬起放下屁股的动作，他都感觉自己的阴茎又硬了一点。

他沉迷于罗伊斯的身体，但巴斯蒂安更敏感一些，他察觉到自己对早就不再单纯地沉迷他的身体了，只是不敢面对。

巴斯蒂安看着面前这个一脸情欲的男孩，因为性爱而红肿充血的乳头微微翘起，水润的嘴唇微张，不停地发出令人面红耳赤的呻吟，他棕绿色的眼中一片迷茫，不知道在想些什么，微长的金发垂下了几缕，随着动作来回晃动。

巴斯蒂安也渐渐失了神，挺起腰想要吻上罗伊斯的唇。

“罗伯特……”

施魏因瞬间清醒过来。

罗伊斯费力地扭动着屁股，逐渐强烈的欲望冲昏了他的头脑，模糊之间他又想起了那个男人，他仿佛看到了那个男人灰蓝色的眼眸，仿佛又闻到了他身上的香气，自己好像被他抱在怀里，还有那一闪而过的吻。

不知道为什么，他说出了他的名字。

“啊！”

施魏因翻身把罗伊斯压在了床上，眼神凶狠地看着他慌乱的双眼，手又掐住了他的脖子。

“你刚刚说什么！”

罗伊斯真的害怕了，双手扒着脖子上的手，“没有……没……哈……”

施魏因又加重了力度，罗伊斯发不出声音了。

分开罗伊斯在挣扎的双腿，腰身一挺又将阴茎捅了进去。罗伊斯也只能张大嘴用力的呼吸，发出一声声难听至极的嘶哑的声音。

看到罗伊斯眼角流下的眼泪，施魏因只觉得心口一阵难受，松开手扇了他一巴掌，力度大的他的头侧向一边，半边脸很快就红了起来。

趁着这一松手，罗伊斯下意识地大口呼吸着，但他刚刚还在蹬着床单的双腿一下子就软了下来，整个人都无力地承受着施魏因的侵犯。

施魏因微颤的手又掐上了罗伊斯的脖子，抑制住了他的呼吸。

他在等着罗伊斯的挣扎。

还好。

罗伊斯的手下意识地想要挣开掐住自己脖子的手，他的脑袋开始发昏，挣扎的动作也越来越小。

施魏因射在罗伊斯的体内，罗伊斯也在窒息和快感双重刺激下射了出来，然后他就失去了意识。他想，也许自己这次真的死掉了。

——

——

“巴斯蒂，只要你开口，我就会留下他。你知道的。”

模糊间，罗伊斯听到克洛泽的声音，还有走向他的脚步声，然后就是一阵寂静。

“他想走，就让他走吧。”巴斯蒂安的声音仿佛就在耳边，缥缈模糊，罗伊斯甚至不知道是不是自己还在梦里。

他的意识逐渐恢复，但还是没有睁开眼。罗伊斯感觉有人坐在床边，一只手伸到他的小腹处，轻轻地覆在那里，温热的手掌把温度传到腹部，缓解了小腹内的不适。

一定是米洛。罗伊斯想。

他还是闭着眼，没有醒过来，想要多享受一会这个温暖的手掌。

克洛泽看着坐到床边的巴斯蒂安揉着罗伊斯肚子，什么都没有再说，转身离开了。

——————

——————

“你想离开这里吗？”克洛泽问。

“我……”

“想走就走吧，不要再回到这里了。”

“为什么？”

“就当我最后对你好一次，你最后听我一次话。”

——————

——————

“他今天下午就走，带着马尔科一起。”巴斯蒂安又来到了这座房子，罗伊斯已经没有再回来了，他在后院发现了托尼。

托尼什么都没说，仿佛没有听到巴斯蒂安说的话，只是抬头看着树枝上的茧。

巴斯蒂安陪着托尼站了一会，他忽然感觉自己 有些理解莱万的心情了。

“我走了，你……早点休息吧。”巴斯蒂安不知道自己该说些什么，安慰他？可是自己凭什么呢。

“我父亲……”托尼突然开口叫住了巴斯蒂安，侧身看着巴斯蒂安，“有没有留下什么东西？”

巴斯蒂安看着托尼强忍着悲伤的样子，心中也是一痛，“应该有，”想了一下，又说，“我想办法给你找到。”

“谢谢。”

巴斯蒂安走到屋里后，又转头看了一眼站在原地的托尼。

他的背影看起来，毫无生气。


End file.
